Piltover Days
by RedGlitch
Summary: A day in the life of the Prodigal Explorer, when he isn't out exploring or killing people for summoners. Ezreal spends his days at his hometown Piltlover. However after a few things happened, things quickly escalate. Warning! First story ever written. rated M for some later things
1. Ezreal Vs Caitlyn

**Alright, this is my first ever fanfiction. Surprisingly, I chose League of Legends over Naruto or Pokemon. Oh well who cares? You just want some 5 minute entertainment or to laugh at bad quality. Hope you enjoy though.**

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends. If I did, I'd probably have enough RP to buy Pulsefire Ezreal or Demonblade Tryndamere.

It was another fine day in Piltlover for Heimderdinger the Yordle Genius, prototype birds were chirping, machines steaming, gears were winding and he had a nice cup of coffee to keep him awake for another 8 hours since last night! Yep, everything was going well, nothing could ruin such a tranquil day like to-

**CRASH!**

"Yeah, I kind of had that coming." Heimerdinger sighed.

"Well than... what brings you here today Ezreal?" Heimderdinger said without a change in tone or demeanor.

Popping his head out from under a pile of gears and tools, that he somehow always managed to crash into him whenever he flashed into the Yordle's Lab, a boy with golden blonde hair, some marks on his cheeks, a pair of goggles over his eyes and a grin that'll make you reach into your backpocket to make sure all your money's there, smiled and got up from the rubble.

"Hey Heimderdinger!" He said like he didn't just made a mess and potentially crushed another one of the Yordle Scientist's projects. "I just came to say hi to my good ol' buddy who's always been there for me and has never sold me out to a Sexy British Cop that has the ability to shoot me from 300 miles away, behind a building while i'm inside a laboratory and moving arou-

While he was in the middle of talking, a gun shot pierced the wall over him and flew right pass his head, close enough for him to hear it fly right by him.

1 seconds passed, 2 seconds passed,3, 4, 5 and...

"HOLY LEONA! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Ezreal yelled while latching onto the annoyed Yordle.

**Meanwhile...**

Leona shuddered.

"What's wrong Leona?" Pantheon asked, noticing her discomfort.

"I... I felt a disturbance..." Leona said.

**Back to where we left off...**

Heimderdinger sighed and pressed a button on his watch and a generic chute leading to outside his lab appeared under Ezreal.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ezreal said as gravity pulled him into it.

Without wasting another second, Heimderdinger went back to work.

**Outside Heimerdinger's Lab**

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" Ezreal kept screaming until he crashed into an all to familar pile of trash.

"Note to self, get new friends." Ezreal said to himself.

"Well, what do we have here?" a female british voice asked.

Ezreal turned his head reluctantly to see his female friend smirking at him with a gun over her shoulders.

"Looks like Heimerdinger just took out the trash." She said amused at the sight before her.

Ezreal, with a comical placement of a banana peel on his head, glared at her.

"I'm going to get you back when we get to the League." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" The Sheriff asked without ever dropping her smile. "Like how you did last time? What was it? You and Sona vs Vayne and me?"

"That doesn't count! Teemo had his mushrooms all over the world!" Ezreal protested.

"What about Nami and me vs you and Taric?" Caitlyn started listing.

"Really? I don't think any guy can play at his best with Taric around. That guy gives me creeps..." Ezreal shivered.

"You and Leona vs Ashe and me?" She asked smirking.

Ezreal thought for a moment, than smirked. "If I remember correctly, that was the same match I got a pentakill."

The Sheriff yawned and waved her hand. "Firing a True Shot Barrage right after Karthus used his ult and Wukong using his ult to knock everyone up doesn't count. That's pretty much a kill steal."

" A kill steal?" Ezreal asked innocently." I wasn't aware that my ult finishing you guys off when you all ganged up and killed Wukong counted as a kill steal."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "That match ended with me having a score of 16/4/8. What was your score again? 15/3/3?"

Ezreal got up and smirked, not letting up for a bit. "Why yes Madame, I may have gotten less kills but I must say that I managed to get more money overall if I remembered correctly. Not to mention minion kills and I died less. Doesn't that make my score better overall Miss Caitlyn~?" Ezreal said, mocking her accent

"In the end we still won the match." Caitlyn said, pulling out her trump card, clearly getting annoyed at the turn of events.

"I thought this was about basic scores, not about what our teams did." The Explorer said casually dusting himself off.

Caitlyn growled and aimed her gun at Ezreal. "Sounds like someone wants to settle this 1 on 1."

Ezreal used his Arcane Shift to appear behind Caitlyn and snatch her gun. "Yoink!" He teased, grinning about the turn of events.

The officer took a few seconds to realize the lack of her gun. Instantly she lunged at Ezreal, losing her temper and reaching for her gun.

The Explorer already used to getting tackled, thanks to a certain light magic using blonde, strapped the gun to his back and caught the brunette and held her bridal style.

"Now now Officer, there's a law against assault isn't there?" Ezreal taunted. "What would Vi think?"

Blushing, Piltlover's sheriff started flailing, promising bad things to Ezreal if he doesn't put her down.

"LET ME GO OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She fumed.

"Hmmm..." Ezreal pretended to consider. "Nah"

"Ezreal I swear to god, if you don't put me down I will shoot you as soon as I get my gun back!" Caitlyn said flailing her arms. Making the boy have to change how he held her. Having one arm around her as she had to cling to him.

" I didn't hear a pleaaaase~!" The Prodigy teased again.

"Please go jump off a cliff and slit your throat on the way down." She asked in a sweet voice.

"Aww, why do you have to be so mean~?" Ezreal asked before holding her closer. "I'm always nice to you~"

Failing to stop her face from turning red, the officer stayed quiet and covered her face.

"Wait, I know why you're so mean now!" Ezreal said suddenly as if he had an epiphemy. "You're a tsundere!"

Caitlyn merely thumped him on the head as a response to his theory.

"Idiot! I'm not! Now put me down!" She screamed.

The blonde ignored the hit he recieved and smirked. "You just proved me right~!"

" WOULD THE 2 OF YOU SHUT UP?! I'M TRYING TO WORK!" Heimerdinger's voice can be heard on the speaker. "GO AND BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOUR ROMANCE!" Piltlover's Genius Yordle said with annoyance.

Passerby's looked over at Caitlyn and Ezreal.

One was covering her face, embarrassed and the other merely grinned and waved at them.

"Yeah sorry, she's not honest about her feelings." The boy said with no sense of morality. "Yeah she usually talks about the fuzzy handcuffs she has at home for me though."

The last comment made Caitlyn snapped and bite Ezreal on his shoulder.

Now normally, that would make any guy scream, however, Ezreal was a champion that has dealed with alot of pain, such as getting burned by an 8 year old, getting rammed into by a purple ram thing, getting shot by various archers and shooters, being freezed to death, having a monkey beat him witha gold stick, getting electrocuted and you get the idea. Ezreal just ignored the teeth sinking into him and the blood being drawn and said with no change in expression. "Yeah she's into getting kinky in public."

Caitlyn was not amused.

**The next morning...**

Ezreal eventually had to put the officer down when Vi came in, telling them they had a robber, teleporting and leaving cards wherever he stole.

Of course, that did not ease anything on the blonde when he woke up to find that his whole room was filled with traps. Yordle Snap Traps.

...

**Meanwhile**...

"GODDAMMIT THAT ONE HURT!" A boy's voice can be heard all over Piltlover.

Caitlyn, drinking a cup of tea, merely smirked. "Payback's a bitch and so am I, love."

And that is a wrap. First ever fanfiction so dun get mad at meeeeeee. Well you can. Just please don't. ;-;

Anyways that was a random day in the life of our favorite Explorer... Dora.

Jk.

These are the days when he isn't exploring or at the League.

Will I make another chapter? I dunno.

If I do I'll add more characters.


	2. Ezreal vs Twisted Fate

Thanks guys for your support :D Thanks to your 7 reviews I'm going to start to try writing/typing more of these. Now without furthere ado, I shall give you chapter 2. Hopefully I'll learn how to edit the story so it won't be said as a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends. If I did, Garen X Katarina, Ezreal X Lux would be real. Why start something you can't finish Riot? Or why leave your fans in suspense about their relationship?

"SONNOFA BITCH!" Ezreal yelled.

Ezreal was currently having snap traps and cupcakes removed from various places on his body.

"You know, this just proves my point." Ezreal stated. "Caitlyn is a sociopathic person that gets off on peoples pain. I mean, who makes traps like these for yordles? Little tiny yordles?"

Taric, who was currently removing said traps from the explorers body, simply looked at our blonde.

"The same type of person who wants to kill said Yordles?" Taric said impassively.

"Bah! That proves nothing!" Ezreal said.

Taric simply shrugged and resumed removing the traps and whatever was left from the cupcakes.

"Oh yeah, uhh... please don't do anything bad to me Taric." Ezreal said nervously.

Taric blinked. "What do you mean?" He said confused.

"Well just... uhhh... I don't know how to say this..." The genius started thinking.

"Just say it." Taric said with some interest.

"Well you're gay right?" Ezreal asked.

"I prefer men, yes." Taric responded.

"Well I'm straight... so... I don't want you to... you know..." Ezreal said awkwardly.

"Oh please Ezreal, don't flatter yourself." Taric said, losing interest as he resumed pulling the traps off of Ezreal.

"...Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Ezreal asked confused.

"Well... how do I say this..." Taric started.

"What? Say what?" Ezreal asked curiously.

"What do "gay" people like?" Taric started.

"Guys, I believe." Ezreal answered.

"Who do they not like?" Taric questioned.

"People of the female variety?" Ezreal answered, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, that's why i'm not interested in you." Taric finished.

"... Wait what?" Ezreal asked offended.

"Well you see... you are too feminine for my taste." Taric answered impassively.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Ezreal yelled.

"Well... 1: You dance like a girl." Taric listed.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is awesome. Besides, wouldn't that make girls who dance like guys too masculine?" Ezreal countered.

"2: You really haven't done anything considered as "manly"." Taric said.

"That's completely based on perspectives! Exploring can be considered as manly!" Ezreal proclaimed.

"3: You don't even have anything to make you seem more masculine. Like muscles or something." The Gem Knight said as if he's said it a thousand times.

"OH REALLY?! IS IT JUST BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE TRYNDAMERE AND LEE SIN ARE RIPPED?! FRIGGIN CLOUD STRIFE CAN CARRY A BIG SWORD AND HE ALREADY CROSSDRESSED!" The Prodigy yelled, losing his cool.

"No, it's because people like Riven can benchpress your entire weight." Taric said without any care for what he said.

"That's BS!" Ezreal fumed. "I can take Riven on and beat her 1 on 1!" Ezreal claimed.

"Does beating a girl make you manlier?" Taric mused.

...

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey, Cupcake!" A pink haired girl with giant metal hands yelled.

Looking up from the book she was reading, our sheriff responded. "What is it Vi?"

"Have you got any leads on who the burglar is yet? It's been so long since I punched something." Vi whined.

"You can always go to the league if you're so eager for a fight." Caitlyn responded.

"The league? You mean walk like 100 miles away just to end up in a waiting room for another hour and than end up having to fight with other people and getting killed somewhere along the way, only to revive to kill them again until I can destroy a magical purple crystal of hope or whatever?" Vi said deadpanned. "Not to mention there's people that use magic instead of actually engaging in a fight. So, no thank you.

Caitlyn sighed, it was hard to keep the pinkette entertained. "Go see what Jayce is doing than. I'm sure he'd love to be bothered right now."

"I did! He isn't home right now. Why do you think I'm here instead of there?" The former criminal asked.

"Just go away. I asked some people to come over here to help study this case and I don't need your comment about causing pain to the burglar every 20 seconds." The brunette said.

"Why I'm hurt, Cupcake!" Vi said with fake pain. "I don't just want to cause pain towards the burglar, I also want to be able to get the bounty money to afford more things!"

The Sheriff face palmed. "Just don't terrorize the guests."

"Wait, does the guests include Golden Boy?" Vi asked, smirking.

"Yes, but I don't see how that matters." Caitlyn said impassively.

"Weeeeellll~ I don't know about you, but yesterday when I came to find you, I found a pretty surprising scene." The Pinkette grinned.

"He was messing with me!" Caitlyn yelled, though her red face was evident to how she felt about it.

"Yes, because biting his shoulders and clinging onto him is him messing with you." Vi said deadpanned.

Caitlyn groaned.

That single event wasn't going to be ignored anytime soon.

**Back to Ezreal.**

"Friggin Taric and his friggin opinion…efuifwl" Ezreal muttered as he walked towards a bar.

"Hey kid! What's up?" A voice can be heard at the corner of the bar."

Ezreal looked up to see a middle aged man with a hat tilted to cover his face.

"Not now TF, I don't feel like losing money." Ezreal sighed.

"Well you can always bet your pride if you want. Not that you have that much considering the last bet you made pretty much killed any pride you had left." The Card Shark grinned.

"I hate you so much..." The boy muttered.

"Hate is such a strong word. I mean, I did help you find info on that A trax guy or whatever right?" Twisted said innocently.

"FUCK YOU! I won that game myself!" The Prodigy yelled.

"In the end, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten any relevant info towards that subject." Twisted said nonchalantly.

"Leona dammit." Ezreal said. "I hate karma."

Well there's the 2nd chapter. I don't really know how to get this into an actual story, but I shall try. FOR DEMACIA!

The next chapter depends on how much work I have.

Well I shall now go work on other projects, like Pokemon stuff.

Au Revoir~!


	3. Ezreal Vs Garen

To be honest, I could've send this chapter out 2 days ago. I was just lazy to type it and felt like playing League of Legends to do some studying on it. QUALITY OVER QUANTITY GUYS!

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends. If I did I would give Vi and Lucian more skins. Possibly a Battle bunny Vi.**

"…Straight Flush." Ezreal said confidently.

"Royal Flush." Twisted said without any change in emotions.

"FUCKING HACKS!" Ezreal yelled. "LAG! HAX!"

"Calm down, you're embarrassing yourself… wait, no pride, riiiiiiiight." Twisted said yawning.

"You have to be cheating, NOONE can be that good at cards." Ezreal protested.

"Here, want a tip to be better at this?" TF said smirking.

Ezreal stopped. Now it didn't take a genius to know that if one can be good at cards, they can get get as much money as they can. Money or more.

"TEACH ME!" Ezreal begged.

"Okay come over here, kid." The Card Shark ordered.

The Prodigy scooted over, eyes sparkling,

"Listen carefully, you know how you usually suck?" The Cardmaster said.

Ezreal simply nodded.

"Try doing the opposite." Twisted said laughing.

"…"

Ezreal took a few seconds to take that in.

"YOU SONNOF-"Ezreal started.

"Cursing, the last resort of people with a low vocabulary everywhere." Twisted said yawning.

"I hate you." Ezreal said, glaring at the card master.

"You'll really hate me for what I'm about to make you do." Twisted said with a leer in his eyes.

**Meanwhile**

Shen stared off into the distance quietly.

Kennen noticed this and looked up. "What's wrong Shen?"

"…"

"…?"

"There is a disturbance in the balance…" Shen finally said.

**Back to Ezreal**

"Oh god no." Ezreal said.

"Oh yes." Twisted said, holding back a laughter.

"…the cycle of life and death is merciless."Nasus said.

"Ohhhh boy, this is going to be real entertaining." Ms. Fortune cackled.

"Who are you punishing here again? Ezreal? Or Garen…" Vayne asked.

A crowd had gathered around to watch another bet that Twisted had set up. This was one of the best sources of entertainment for the bar. The owner himself encourages it.

"Either way, Ezreal isn't going to live today. Poor Ez." Riven said.

"I AM NOT DOING THIS!" The Explorer everyone was talking about yelled.

"You have to or you're going to be labeled as a man bitch." TF said.

"…I hate my life." The blonde said in defeat.

**A 20 second teleport to Demacia later**

Lux was having a beautiful day. She got up and made some pancakes with smiley faces. Walked to work to train as a champion of Demacia. On the way there, she found a bag of gold. 800 gold! That's not a lot compared to her payment for being a champion, but free money is free money. She finished training and went to the library to study up on some magic. Her brother Garen was there too!

"Can this day get any better?" She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she saw a flash of yellow and one of her best friends appeared right in front of her, on the table she was reading at.

"EEP!" She said falling back from her chair.

Garen responded with a giant sword to the boys head. Which missed thanks to his quick reactions. However the table was not so lucky and was smashed to bits.

"WHOA! Friendly explorer here!" Ezreal said, not wanting to get chopped up into a million pieces. No exaggeration, Garen would really take the time to cut him into a million pieces.

"Why are you here, Piltlover boy?" Garen asked stone-faced.

"Piltlover boy, Golden boy, Pretty boy, Yellow boy… what's with everyone calling me a boy?" Ezreal muttered to himself.

He looked up at Lux, who was still shocked to see him flash onto the table out of nowhere.

There was a moment of silence, right when Garen was about to repeat his question, the unspeakable happened.

Ezreal pinned Lux to the floor and locked his lips with hers.

The librarian Ryze dropped his book at the sight of this.

Nasus can only pray to whatever Shuriman God there was.

Vayne just lowered her sunglasses to watch in disbelief.

Riven giggled.

Twisted Fate was busy videoing this to forever remember this moment.

However, ironically, the one who hadn't reacted was Garen, who was merely staring with his mouth opened in disbelief. The look on his face was enough to make Miss Fortune roll on the floor, clutching her stomach, laughing.

It took 2 minutes for Garen to realize this wasn't an illusion or dream.

"Wow, they're still going at it." Riven said.

"I told him to not stop until he's interrupted… I thought Garen would've done something at the first 10 seconds at least." Twisted stated.

"How long do you think this'll last until Garen yells Demacia?" Riven asked.

"Mmmm… give it 3 mor-"Twisted began to answer.

"DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"or 1 and a half more seconds, either one." Twisted finish.

That was Ezreal's cue to leave before he got chopped into said million pieces.

Like a Teemo, he ran before anything can happen to him.

"Magic, don't fail me now!" Ezreal said as he used his Arcane Shift to flash out.

"GET BACK HERE PILTLOVER FILTH! HOW DARE YOU SULLY MY SISTER!" Garen bellowed with rage as he chased the boy genius.

Meanwhile the spectators merely looked over at Twisted Fate.

"You are a horrible person." Riven said.

"That's a lie. I could always be Teemo." The Card Shark responded.

"DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Garen could still be heard yelling.

"Holy Leona! Was that a fucking lamp post?!" Ezreal yelled.

Lux was still blushing and looking at the floor from what just happened.

**Meanwhile**

"…Someone out there is copying my style." A grandmaster of arms said.

**Meanwhile, all the way back in Piltlover**

Caitlyn was with Heimderdinger to check the cameras when they both heard someone yelling about ripping someone's limbs out and Demacia.

"Should we do something about that?" Heimderdinger asked.

Sipping her tea impassively, the beautiful brunette thought for 3 seconds than shrugged.

"Nah, he probably deserved it." She answered.

Heimderdinger merely went back to work, ignoring the eventual murder of a fellow Piltlover champion.

Hooray! Chapter 3 done! I don't know when the 4th chapter will come out, but I can at least tell you that it has only been 3 hours into the day for Ezreal and company.

Review to tell me what I did wrong! Or you can complement me :3?

If you don't, Twisted will challenge you to a game of cards and dare you to pretty much get yourself into a murder case.

With that last note: Goodbyyyyyye~!


	4. Ezreal vs Draven

Looks like I got lazy again. Do not fear, for I am still alive and I will continue to try and update more often. Now that the important stuff is out of the way, I recently filled a whole box in my Pokémon X and Y with level 100's MLG Pokemons! I also got Velkoz… I use him more than Ezreal… Forgive me my friend… He's still my favorite, just not as op as Velkoz currently is.

Not that you care, you just want to know why there hasn't been an update…

Greedy bastards /3 jk. Anyways here's the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends! If I did, Ezreal, Warwick and Tryndamere would be overpowered as fuck, due to favoritism on my part.**

**Last time in Piltlover Days…**

"HOW DID YOU GET A LAMPOST IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT?!"

**And back to current times…**

Noxian Prison. Contrary to popular belief, is a horrible place to be confined in, mostly because of how it's very hard to get sent to prison in a lawless country. Even if you were to kill the leader of the nation, it wouldn't matter, because it would just mean he was too weak to rule. So the jails are barely used and they don't have anyone actually watching the place. Which means that the few prisoners that somehow make it into there, are allowed to do whatever they want, with no one else watching, no one else around, in an underground place with only prison bars and a lot of stone surrounding you. Only difference is that there's no way out. Good luck trying to get out.

"Inmate Number 1 has 1 Magic Glove, 1 Pair of Goggles, 1 mana flask and a magical bag filled with Beef Jerky, Water Bottles, a pack of cards, 600 million gold in cash, various magical items, a small supply of tools and … various pictures of female champions wearing little clothing…" LeBlanc read. "Including some of me…"

Swain was looking out the window as the dark enchantress read off the prisoners list. Interested as to why a Piltlover Explorer was seen crossing Noxian borders illegally as Demacia's Might chased after him with full intent to kill.

"Interesting… and what does Inmate Number 2 have?" Swain asked.

"1 Giant Sword, 5,000 gold and a variety of Lamp posts were found around him when we were finally able to detain him." LeBlanc read off.

Many people died getting in the way of Garen's bloodlusted rampage. Even Darius wasn't able to even slow him down. At the end, only the sheer stupidities of both lead them to run into the Noxian poison testing labs. Luckily for them, it was just a paralysis poison.

LeBlanc shivered at the sight of The Might of Demacia's bloodlusted rampage.

What did that Piltlover boy do to cause such a thing?

**Meanwhile in Prison**

"…Garen?" Ezreal said behind bars.

"What?" Garen seethed.

"We're in prison." The Piltlover boy said.

"Yes, I can see that." The Crownguard said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know if we're going to be allowed showers, but don't drop the soap." The Golden haired boy said.

"Why did they have to confiscate our belongings? I'm pretty sure I could somehow fit my sword through these bars and into your throat." Garen asked himself.

"Well, this isn't too bad at least; we'll only be here for about 2 weeks at worse due to our League reputation. We're also not getting tortured in any kind of-"Ezreal began.

"Why what do we have here?" A dangerous and feminine voice can be heard.

"Oh, dear Leona. Please don't let that be her." Garen said with his palm on his face.

"Why hello little Demacian boy~!" The voice said as it came towards Garen's prison cell.

Ezreal can only squint in the dark to see a flash of crimson and leather.

Now it didn't take a genius to know that there's only 1 female red head clad in sexy leather that can annoy The Might of Demacia.

Katarina smirked as she examined Garen in his cell.

"Hello there, Katarina Du Couteau. What brings you to Noxian prisons?" The Demacian said poker faced.

"Why, I came here to visit you~!" She said cheerfully with hints of bloodlust. "Why wouldn't I visit someone who I apparently have "suppressed feelings" for?"

"Are you really getting mad for what is written in the newspapers?" Garen said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm getting mad at the fact that people think that it's even possible for a Demacian Dork to have a chance with me." She said laughing.

"So what brings you here than? Here to kill me?" Garen said boredly.

"Nah, just came here to mess with you." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Sonnofa Teemo, just kiss already." The teenaged genius said, getting annoyed at this.

The Sinister Blade turned around to see who the voice was and frowned a little.

"Oh yeah, the Piltlover boy is here too." She said as if he was an annoyance.

"There's that boy bs again. I'm 19 for god's sake. That's older than Caitlyn and Lux. Noone calls them girl or little girl!" Ezreal grumbled.

"Well, you're young compared to us." Katarina replied. "And they're more mature than you."

"More mature?" The Prodigy asked. "Because it's okay if Twisted Fate makes 1,000 sex jokes, but when I do it, EVERYONE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING! He's a kid!" He countered in anger.

"That's really beside the point. What I want to know is what's a Piltlover boy doing with the Might of Demacia on his tail, chasing him all over the world? Not to mention why you carry 600 million gold with you." She asked curiously.

"TF made me do a dare and as for the gold thing. That's just my going out money." He answered.

Katarina blinked.

This boy has 600 million gold in cash as "going out money"? This kid was loaded!

"How the hell do you have so much money?" The previously silent Garen asked.

"Well, when I found the Wriggle's Lantern, the League wanted to use it as an item on the Summoner's Rift. Since I was the one who found it, they rewarded me with a small fraction of the money they get for each time a champion buys it on Summoner's Rift. After a while, it builds up to the point where I have more than 1 billion gold in each bank on Runeterra." The explorer explained.

Both rivals stared at him in shock. Being an Explorer does have it perks doesn't it?

"Of course, I'm not the only one who gets this deal. I think people like Sejuani donated items and get a small fraction deal like I do." He continued. "Though people use the Wriggle's Lantern more often than the other item's you'd usually see."

Forgetting her reason for being there, Katarina was in her own mind, trying to remember if there were any items she can give the League to get in on the deal.

Of course, no one had much time to absorb what Ezreal said, because suddenly, an axe drove itself straight into the stone wall nearby Ezreal's cell.

In came one of Noxus's famous entertainers Draven. The Draven who that made any average execution turn into an exciting game and a sport to watch.

He strode in, grinning madly, not caring of the presence of The Sinister Blade or The Might of Demacia. Walking straight towards Ezreal, he stopped and laughed.

"Heeeeey! EZ!" He said with no negativity. "Draven heard you were in jail for crossing Noxian borders while being chased by that giant Demacian guy!"

Ezreal merely held the bars and had his head against it.

"Dear god, if this is karma for getting Garen in jail and having Katarina come in to attempt to mess with him, please stop… I shall repent…" Ezreal cried.

"Draven told you that I can get you in here any time!" Draven kept going on. "Sure you could get Warwick to help you out, but where's the fun in that? With Draven, you will always get a 100% guarantee entertainment. Unless Draven's bro is with Draven of course, but even he can't deny that you're a valuable person to be an ally with. Draven for one, never really cared. Draven just wants some company that can watch Draven's spectacles and critique it. Then again, you never do that either. Maybe, Draven just likes it when you try to run from me when Draven try to get you to do things for me." Draven said, at this point only talking to himself.

He looked over at Ezreal who was repeatedly ramming into a wall and saying Arcane Shift.

"Yeah… anyways, I'm here to get you out of jail bro! Draven would get the Demacian too, but Swain wants to keep him here for as long as he can. Something about making the most of the situation. If he had the option to fairly kill him, he'd take that chance." Draven finished.

All Ezreal heard was that he'd be out.

"Alright! I'll be out of here while Garen's here for 2 more weeks!" The boy said, for once being glad for being acquaintances with a Noxian.

"Is that allowed though?" Katarina asked.

"What Draven says, Swain will listen as long as it doesn't mess with his plans." Draven stated, still grinning.

"Why does he keep speaking in 3rd person?" Garen asked.

"Because Draven's the best thing you can ever say. So, Draven will try to say it as much as he can in Draven's life." He said as if it made sense.

"Yeah… anyways… LET ME OUT!" The Piltlover boy yelled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. Draven will get the keys." The executioner said as he broke the prison bars with his axe.

"Doesn't that count as property damage?" The blonde asked.

"Do we even really use this place enough to actually care?" Draven answered.

"Fair enough, Goodbyeeeeeee~!" Ezreal said, waving goodbye at Garen as he glared.

"Well than~! Looks like we have some alone time~!" Katarina mused.

"Fuck my life…" Garen groaned.

**At LeBlanc's Office**

"1 Magic Glove, 1 Pair of Goggles, 1 mana flask and a magical bag filled with Beef Jerky, Water Bottles, a pack of cards, 600 million gold in cash, various magical items, a small supply of tools and … various pictures of female champions wearing little clothing…" LeBlanc had to read once again. "This reminds me… How did you get pictures of me…?" The Deceiver said, bloodlust leaking in her voice.

"Umm… Teemo got them for me?" The Genius thought quickly.

"Very well… I will have to go search for a yordle very soon…" She said, not letting up the bloodlust.

"Note to self: Send a message to Teemo to plant as many mushrooms around his home and stay invisible for as long as possible." Ezreal thought to himself.

"Alright! Now that that's done, let's go and play tag!" Draven said laughing maniacally.

Ezreal sighed.

It'd be just like playing tag with Caitlyn. Except Caitlyn was someone of the female variety and wasn't a legitly fulltime and known psychopath. At least with Caitlyn, he had a chance to turn the tide and reverse things on her in a … much more pleasing way...

Ezreal smiled to himself before he realized that Draven was already counting down.

"I hate Noxians…" Ezreal said before once again, he ran like hell.

**Meanwhile in Piltlover**

"Hmmm…" The female cop hummed.

"What's up, cupcake?" The nearby pinkette asked as she played a video game.

"Today, 2 people have stolen a game that I thought only I was able to be able to play with Ezreal…" She said.

"Aww, someone's jealous~?" Vi said, returning to her game.

"No… I'm just wondering if he'll even have enough energy to play with me when he gets back." She said as she sipped on her tea.

"…Someone's getting kinky… that's why you leave the fuzzy handcuffs at home, huh?" Vi snorted.

Caitlyn nearly choked on her tea.

AND THAT'S A RAP! WRAP! WHATEVER!

Sorry it took a while to type this out. I had the story already and I was just so lazy.

I had to train my Pokemunz and grind for IP. The struggles guys… The struggles.

Anyways, the next chapter is… going to be here in less than 6 months guaranteed…?

Better than me just abandoning this story.

Anyways, like what a Roman would say.

Bye.

I think they'd say that at some point.


	5. Ezreal and the Rainbow Pony

**Disclaimers: I don't own League of Legends. If I did… damn… I'd make it easier on myself with the new map… I lost like 5 ranked games in a row… Like wtf? A Teemo top and Shaco jungle in the same game? I hate my life.**

After about 3 hours of running from a literal axe swinging/throwing lunatic, Ezreal finally managed to use all of his years of playing against a Wukong to use by juking him. The people who got caught up in the crossfire however, were unlucky. Nothing too serious happened, since champions "accidently" mowing down groups of innocent bystanders is a normal thing. Not to mention with history of Noxian, Draven is almost always seen throwing his axe to kill someone, so they can just assume that he was executing a mass crowd with how accurately he threw his axe into their backs.

…

Wait, how did he get a direct hit on the center of their backs when he was aiming for him?

Ezreal shook his head, honestly not wanting to know, as he waited near the Noxian border for someone to pick him up.

Noone paid notice to the boy covered in blood, especially when he told them that it wasn't his.

So naturally, they left him alone, not wanting to delve too deep in, lest they find out why he has so much blood on him.

Finally, Ezreal heard hooves trotting towards him and looked up to see a giant horse ghost man creature thing running towards him.

As all the bystanders shrieked and ran away from Ezreal, the explorer put his bag over his back and stared at Hecarim.

"You're a little late you know?" He said deadpanned.

"You know, being an army of the undead on a haunted island filled with ghosts, zombies, giant spiders and most recently a god of vengeance while being a champion for a magical institute where they make games where a bunch of super powered creatures are able to kill each other and revive each other infinitely until they blow up a magical stone protected by wizards does take out a lot of time in your life/undead life." He answered monotonously.

"Yes, but I heard that you are supposed to be one of the fastest people in League, so I assumed that when the institute said that you'd be here soon, I figured like 10 minutes with you being a magical horse." The explorer replied.

"Well at least I came at all, I could've let them have one of the void beings bring you back through their dimensional rift things, but Thresh was like "Go help a bro out"." The undead horse general huffed.

Ezreal shivered as he remembered the last time he had to go through the void.

"Just listening to it was enough, Malzahar told me to not open my eyes, and sometimes I wonder if I'd still be sane if I had opened it." The golden blonde said.

"Pfft, chances are you'll turn out like Kassadin. You in purple, I can't really imagine that." Hecarim answered.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just take me back to Piltover, Rainbow Dash." He said.

The institute has recently been making use of their champions' powers. While People like Pantheon or Lulu baked, people with high mobility do some country traveling. Rammus did some mailing and Hecarim was usually the cab when people didn't want to lose their insanity by going through the void.

Sure the champions hated their jobs, but they do want to look good for the institute so they don't nerf them or make some extra gold since some champs don't make as much.

_20 minutes later_

Ezreal got dropped off by Hecarim and paid his fee, while he trudged back to his house.

"Ugh, today was a workout" Ezreal groaned as he landed in his bed.

"I had to run from Garen AND Draven." He thought as he rolled over onto his back.

He then remembered why he was running in the first place.

"Oh shoot, Lux." He remembered.

"I need to go clear some things up. I also need to mention that her brothers in a foreign countries jail and either getting raped or killed by a sexy kitty cat." He thought to himself as he got up to force himself to start walking… AGAIN.

As he sent a letter by Rammus Express, he heard an explosion nearby. One of which did not startle him, but confused him.

"Did I do that? I don't think I've been over there in a long time." He said to himself, since he was usually the ONLY cause of explosions, as far as he was concerned.

The answer came to him in the form of a leather boot on a pale blue haired girl came up to meet his face.

His godlike reaction speed from years of dodging Caitlyn's bullets allowed him to duck as the girl went over him and kept running.

"What the fu-"He began before something crashed into him.

Shaking his head to see Vi on top of him, dazed and out of it.

"Wha? Vi?" He asked, confused as to how she crashed into him and managed to get disoriented from it.

Then another person crashed into them, causing Ezreal to get crushed further with 2 people crashing into him.

This time it was Caitlyn who seemed disheveled from not only running for probably a long time, but also tripping and falling into more people.

Finally, a small yordle fell on all 3 of them. This one shouting a lot of 5 syllable words and cursing in the direction of where the blue haired girl was.

Slowly Vi and Caitlyn got out of their daze and realized that they Jinx and that they were crushing someone.

"Fucking Murphy's Law" Ezreal said as he got up.

"EZREAL! WTF?! Do you know what you just did?!" They both yelled at him.

"I sent a letter to Teemo, narrowly dodged getting kicked in the face, only to be run overed by my supposed 2 best friends and then having my other friend just falling on top of me while speaking in another language." He began.

"So basically because I sent a letter to Satan, I almost get kicked and end up in a threesome with my 2 female friends while my other friend is just watching." He paraphrased.

He was then shot by Caitlyn and punched by Vi while Heimerdinger hit him over the head with a Wrench.

This was going to be a long day for him.

**There we go, I am done. After many months I now have a way to send this to you. Yes my laptop is broken but meh. HERE YOU GO!**


	6. Ascension

Disclaimers: I do not own League of Legends. If somehow and in some way I did, do you really thing I'd be spending my free time writing for a bunch of people who honestly don't care about me and only want more chapters? Greedy peasants… Even though I'm the same…

"So let me get this straight…" Ezreal began. "You were chasing Jinx from League of Legends down, because she snuck into Heimerdingers' lab and left gaping holes into his property, property which held dangerous knowledge about a secret to become even more powerful without any side effects, drugs or any other power."

"Yes, this knowledge is dangerous, that it would've been better if she destroyed it by accident." Caitlyn stated.

"Destroy countless years of my research?! Caitlyn, how dare you suggest such a horrendous idea?" Heimerdinger nearly screamed at the top of his yordle lungs.

"Calm down, Einstein. We know your research is important, but it's better off gone then for someone else to have it, right?" Vi reasoned.

"Something so dangerous that it's better off gone then with someone else… sounds like my type of knowledge!" Ezreal grinned ferally at the thought.

He was simultaneously smacked by 3 of his so called friends.

"Idiot, this isn't your sort of knowledge. This is the type of power that ANYONE can get and all they need is the knowledge to be able to acquire it." Caitlyn said deadpanned.

"If it's so dangerous, why are you studying it anyways? Aren't you just doing whatever enemies we haves' job for them?" the Blonde Genius asked innocently.

The 3 of them sat in silent, pondering his question.

After a minute or 2, it was surprisingly Vi who answered.

"Well we are, but we aren't the only people in the world to know this, so if someone does manage to acquire this, we'd be able to counter it by the time we see them." Vi answered.

"You act like we're going to war soon." Ezreal grumbled.

"We are." Heimerdinger said in a voice that hinted sadness.

"What? When? Who? It can't be Noxus, otherwise I would've known." Ezreal said immediately thinking of the closest thing to evil in Runeterra.

"Nope, you forgot about The Void didn't you? Also the Shadow Isles and our rivals, Zaun." Caitlyn smirked at his bias against Noxus.

"I don't think the Void has any scientists looking this up, unless you plan on Velkoz zapping one of us. The Shadow Isles aren't warmongering and some of their inhabitants aren't that bad, while Zaun isn't going to just engage with us into an all-out war." Ezreal reasoned.

"You know that the only thing Zaun has ever done is have a contest or a tournament to measure their dicks towards ours." The young boy said deadpanned looking at the 3 of them.

"While your vocabulary can be a bit more… polished" Caitlyn began "The fact is that we need to prepare for the worse. Being prepared is half the battle and if Piltover, the home of the greatest minds in the world, aren't prepared for something, then who will?"

The prodigy stared at her for a moment. He knew that Caitlyn loved Piltover and would defend it in any way she can. Pride was one of the things she'd ensure that Piltover kept. Who can blame her when she was born here and this was the only real place she's been to besides the institute of war?

Ezreal on the other hand… He honestly didn't care too much. Sure he loved Piltover and would proudly say it, but he was an explorer and explorers don't get attached to any place. So he couldn't sympathize with Caitlyn.

Ezreal sighed and sat on the couch of Caitlyns' office.

"So mind telling me what this power is? I won't tell anyone and it seems dangerous enough for me to not just flaunt it around." Ezreal asked.

"I'm sorry Ezreal, but we can't tell you at the risk of you being captured." The yordle said.

"What? Me? Captured? BLASPHEMY I SAY!" The prodigal explorer exclaimed in disbelief.

"You just got back from jail in Noxus and spent many hours running from a man with heavy armor throwing lamp posts while you weren't as burdened as him." Vi said, reading from the report she got from Noxus.

"That was a Garen. You know what a Garen is? An overprotective brother that will beat Hecarim in a race or arm wrestle Gnar and Braum at the same time to protect his sister in any way." The boy said, defending himself.

"Garen? Hah! What did you do to Lux this time? Did you smile at her? Did you pick up her books? No, wait… you said hi in a way that was not of Demacian standards!" Vi laughed, remembering the last time she had to dealt with the Might of Demacia when he thought she was lez.

"No… I… well… I got dared by Twisted Fate…" He began.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Caitlyn asked, curious as to what Twisted Fate had to do with Garen and his younger sister.

"Well he dared me to make out with her right in front of Garen until he yells Demacia or she can't breathe anymore." Ezreal said as the 3 let that thought sunk in.

"Well then… um… good job?" Heimerdinger said to one of his only male friends.

What was a yordle professor supposed to say to his friend? He kissed a girl… so does that not require a form of congratulations?

"Well then… I have to say you have bigger balls then I thought, Golden Boy." Vi said, processing it slowly. She herself dealt with a casually protective Garen and was still very wary about the soldier, but Ezreal just set his anger levels to the point where the next time he sees him, Ezreal will be seeing sound and screaming for Black Jesus or any other god he can think of to reduce the pain.

Caitlyn was just shocked. She never believed in the rumors that were floating around about Ezreal and Lux or Ezreal and Taric or Ezreal and Sona or Ezreal and anyone to be honest.

They all just sat and tried to play what happened out in their minds. Thinking Twisted Fate was a horrible person, but at the very same time, each had mixed feelings about what happened.

Heimerdinger wasn't sure of what to say about that. Was he an idiot? Or was he lucky?

Vi wondered the same, but wondering how far he'd go with a bet.

Caitlyn didn't know how she felt.

In the end, Ezreal's day wasn't going to end soon as Lux opened the door timidly.

"Umm… Caitlyn are you here? I want to talk to you about something…" Her soft voice can be heard as she entered.

THERE WE GO! That is chapter IDFK.

IDC

I'm going to go get that Poro king icon even if it kills me!


	7. An Explorer, A Magical Girl and a Cyborg

**Disclaimers: I am now Silver 4… how the might have fallen. League used to be so much easier in S2 on my old account. Around Dia 3 elo, decided to take a break after being banned, then guess what happens? I come back onto a new account to be just as good as I was when first starting the game, around gold level. The depression. Anyways, this chapter should pretty much just be foreshadowing with every skin that came out after the last chapter was posted. Let's see how that goes.**

Now Ezreal wasn't a coward, far from it to be fair, however, he was smart enough to know that taking a girls first kiss then indirectly causing her big brother, who she loves, to be in a jail. Not just any jail either, possibly the worse jail for him to be in. Ezreal would bet that Garen would have a much better time trapped in The Void or having his soul bounded to the Shadow Isles. Honestly, sending Garen to a Noxus prison is like dropping Yasuo off in Ionia.

Nothing good will come from it is what should be unsaid.

However, due to the sudden appearance of Lux in the sound of her timid voice coming into Caitlyn's office, everyone instantly froze. What are the chances of Lux appearing in Caitlyn's Office, much less Piltover, where they all happened to be with said Blonde Explorer?

Honestly, Ezreal was going to find this Murphy guy and kick him where no man wants to be kicked.

Instinctively, with the reaction speed of someone who would need to dodge rolling boulders and sudden spike traps, Ezreal instantly arcane shifted behind Vi, using the taller female as a shield.

Blinking, Vi didn't have any time to react as Lux came in, which caused everyone to become even more shocked.

Lux came in with pink hair and seemed to be wearing some kind of magical girl outfit.

Not that anyone besides Ezreal would know, considering he is the only labeled otaku of the group, going so far as to learn Haruhi Suzumiya's dance.

As Lux came in, she stopped and stared at the scene before her. Everyone seemed to be looking back at her with equal intensity.

Realizing Caitlyn wasn't alone, Lux blushed heavily, turning red as she timidly greeted everyone.

"H-hi, everyone! I didn't expect to see anyone besides Caitlyn here! T-though I guess it's to be expected, since you are all Piltover champions." She said, not seeing a prodigy behind a brute.

"Hello, Lux, what brings you here to my office at such an unexpected time in such an… outfit…" Caitlyn said emotionlessly for reasons no one around her seemed to know.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I recently got an offer to star in my own TV Show, where I get to become a Star Guardian, "thwarting off the forces of evil" with my magical powers…" Lux answered shyly.

That was Ezreal's cue to appear in front of her.

"What?! You're going to be a sailor senshi?!" He exclaimed, scaring the poor girl enough to make her fall on her butt.

Normally, Lux would be a cheerful energetic female who would smile and do anything courageously, however, due to obvious recent events, that side of her seemed to be struggling to come back up, having been replaced by the shy timid female you would see now.

Ezreal, having forgotten his previous interactions with her, excitedly scanned her from top to bottom, forgetting normal "manners" that one would normally have.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Lux yelled embarrassingly, as she flailed her arms in Ezreal's direction to ward him off. "Don't stare at me like that! It's embarrassing!"

"But… you're a sailor senshi…" Ezreal whimpered like a kicked puppy. "You're adorable and lovable as one."

Poor Lux couldn't handle it and started breathing a little heavily.

What was going on in her head as far as they were concerned, nobody in the room at the time knew.

Thankfully, Caitlyn spoke up once again, as Vi and Heimerdinger were both useless to be spoken to at the current time.

"Ezreal, leave the poor girl alone, you already took her first kiss, what else are you trying to take?" She said with a hint of frost in her voice, one that went unnoticed by everyone in the room at the time due to circumstances.

Though it was enough to have Ezreal calm down as Magical Girl Lux. *ahem*, Star Guardian Lux, managed to regain her composure.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I just never thought I'd be able to see someone dress up as a sailor senshi in my lifetime." Ezreal stated. "Guess the good karma is finally coming around."

Sighing Caitlyn simply spoke with a professional voice. "Alright everyone, get out of my office unless you're Lux who took her time to come to me personally."

Vi and Heimerdinger nodded, having their own things to do at the time, while Ezreal took one last glance for his memory banks, before he waved and took the lazy way out.

"Now Lux, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Caitlyn asked as soon as everyone left.

Lux, having regained her sense of thought looked at her with a sad smile. "It's about Ezreal."

**Meanwhile…**

"Let's see, I almost got shot, I kissed a girl, I went to jail and now I have had the rare pleasure of seeing a LITERAL Magical Girl, considering she does do magic. What else will happen next?" Ezreal said as he walked back to his place, hoping Taric wasn't around so he wouldn't feel the need to feel depressed about his masculinity.

Something caught his eye however, as at the corner of the street a metallic looking shape seemed to be laying down.

Now this was normal for Piltover, they WERE the #1 place for inventions. Eat your heart out Zaun… You'd normally expect for there to be piles of metal around. However, this one seemed to be moving. Due to his curiosity as an explorer, Ezreal decided to check it out, finding to his surprise, a man in some kind of metal armor.

Now everyone in the League of Legends knew eachother, one way or another, so it didn't take long for Ezreal to notice that it was a certain Ionian samurai exile, unconscious and looking rather beaten up.

"Oh great, now I met goddamned Raiden. What else you want to throw at me, world?" Ezreal sighed, not really expecting an answer.

"How about a couple of ninja stars?" A voice said behind him, causing him to instantly freeze.

_And that is the chapter. Next time, Ezreal will obviously fight *snicker* against whoever was ninja enough to be a ninja behind him and wish to throw ninja stars at him._

_Yeah, we all know who that is._

_What do I plan to do with this little fic? Honestly, I want to create a story for every single skin that I like or think is interesting. So spoiler alert: I'm going to obviously do the recent Project skins and I'll even tell you that I'm going to integrate stuff like Demonblade Tryndamere, Pulsefire Ezreal and Void Fizz in somehow. Just you wait, because in my head, it's going to seem badass if I have enough time to be able to manage it. Au Revoir~ RedGlitch out~_


	8. Ezreal vs Zed

**Disclaimers: Yeah, I don't own anything here. If I could, would I? No. I'd want a tank first. I probably can right now… Get a tank by borrowing money from the bank. I guess I'd have to pay back the bank… LoL, but I have a tank by then.**

"Well, somehow I got myself involved with Raiden from Metal Gear and now there's a ninja behind my back. Isn't that just great? Honestly, when are full blooded dragons going to start coming into the mix…?" Ezreal's mind thought while someone had his back.

_Meanwhile…_

"Let me in the League of Legends already!"

"Not yet, Ao Shin, we need more time!"

_Back with Ezreal's life in danger again…_

Ezreal instantly grabbed Yasuo and Arcane Shifted the maximum distance that he could in that amount of time, promptly landing on a building and setting Yasuo down as he looked to where he once stood to see who was about to attack him.

Seeing nothing, but total darkness, Ezreal stayed on guard, trying to think about who he was getting attacked by.

"Ninja Stars, it's dark right now and seems to not care about what threats he makes…" Ezreal thought over, before realizing who he was getting attacked by.

"The Order of the Shadows!" Ezreal said as the lightbulb in his head turned on. "Fuck, how the fuck am I supposed to fight ninjas! I'm just a magic man! … with magic hands…"

"You're right about the Order of the Shadows part, but you should've gone in a bit deeper." The voice said once again, behind him.

Ezreal was feeling pretty harassed with how he was once again getting attacked from behind by an unknown stranger.

He instantly ducked low to spin around with a sweeping kick, only to be met with emptiness.

Looking around, Ezreal's senses for danger told him to quickly move to the side as 6 ninja stars flew right at him.

Throwing a Mystic Shot in the direction of where the attack came from, he knew instantly that the attacker already wasn't there, since he didn't feel the attack hitting anything.

Knowing that his attacker was dangerous, he picked up Yasuo, who was pretty heavy with his mechanical parts, before leaping off the building.

However, this proved to be a fatal plan, as soon as he was about to reach the ground, the shadows down in the alley he was about to jump in, moved and morphed into a man with the same kind of cyborg typed armor as Yasuo was, poised to attack him as he fell.

"Cyborg samurais and cyborg ninjas…" Ezreal said to himself. "What the fuck is Piltover making these days…?"

His musings of course was cut short as he was still falling towards the shadow ninja. Thinking quick, Ezreal put his foot forward towards his attacker's sharp weapons.

Now normally, his Arcane Shift would be unusable in mid-air, needing him to feel something solid under his feet to be able to blink. This would be the case, as Ezreal instantly Arcane Shifted the moment he felt the metal underneath his feet, moving himself into 1 of 4 buildings.

The attacker looked around, trying to see if there was any sign as to which building he went in, but there was no sign of anything.

Growling, the Cyborg Ninja melted into the shadows, giving up, lest he brought the whole town into this.

_Back with Ezreal_

"I said I'm sorry!" Our favorite blonde was saying.

"I was being attacked by a Cyborg Ninja!" He yelled, not really making him seem any saner.

The family whose home he moved into was not convinced, deeming him as a thief.

However, there was a strange metal man on his shoulder and this was Piltover, so maybe someone did make a cyborg ninja somehow.

Ezreal sighed, as he looked out the window as the family went to call the cops.

"That was Zed who attacked me… but he was in some kind of armor…" Ezreal thought to himself. "but why would he attack me…?" He pondered, before looking over at his new friend. the cyborg samurai.

"Seems Raiden over here has some issues with the Lin Kuei." Ezreal mused as he waited to go back to jail.

"Goddamn, I'm going to jail so much, I feel like Nocturne." Ezreal sighed to himself, not noticing the potential racist remark.

_Meanwhile…_

Lucian looked around, feeling strange for some reason.

_Back with Ezreal_

The door of the place rang as he heard a familiar voice.

This was exactly what Ezreal wanted.

He could have Arcane Shifted away with Yasuo anytime (damn he really loved that move), but knowing he was going to need some help with this, he decided to let the family call the Piltover police, lucky enough, Vi came.

"Already going back to jail, blondie? Do you want to spend time with me and cupcake that much~?" She teased as she saw the explorer.

"No, I could come in and go as I please, I don't need an excuse to talk to attractive females, however, I am glad you came, because I have this with me." Ezreal said, gesturing towards the unconscious Yasuo.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him for 1 second before looking back at Ezreal.

"You got a new toy? " She asked as Ezreal shook his head.

"Nope, I found him unconscious and the moment I was near him, I get the pleasure to be attacked by Shen's lover." Ezreal commented dryly.

"Akali?" Vi asked.

"No… The other one…" Ezreal replied.

"Yasuo's right there."

"The other one…"

"Oh, you meant Zed. That makes more sense; thought Akali went yandere on you."

"No, I am much wiser than I was before about how to deal with her, let's not continue that subject." Ezreal quickly said, ending the topic.

"So that explains why you're here, we both know that not even I can take on Zed, doubly so with package like this." Vi said, looking at the unconscious Ionian. "Guess we can take him back to the office and wait for him to wake up."

"No, let's ask Heimer about this, he might know something about what's going on with him in the first place, Yasuo does seem to be more machinery than man right now."

"Fair enough, I'll call Caitlyn to come over and see if she can help with anything. Geez, one thing after another for you, eh, blondie?" Vi asked rhetorically.

"Blame whatever god decided this would be fun. Anyways, thanks for coming, I need a 2nd person to be near me in case Zed decides he really wants to kill me." The Prodigy replied.

"Aw, Ezreal needs someone to hold his hand as he gets his new toy back home~" Vi teased before the lights turned off and a scream can be heard.

"That's the lady that called the cops on me!" Ezreal yelled, before doing absolutely nothing.

"… aren't you going to go and help…?" Vi asked as she lugged Yasuo over her shoulders.

"She called the cops on me. Sure, I wanted her to, but when you try to get someone into jail without listening to them, I don't think you're allowed to ask for any favors." Ezreal responded coldly.

"That's still an innocent life, she had her reasoning." The pinkette said as she ran off towards the noise, leaving the young prodigy behind.

"Wait! Don't leave me! Zed might come back to kill me!" Ezreal panicked as he ran off after Vi.

_Well, there's my attempt to integrate the Projects into this story. Will Yasuo ever wake up? Why was Zed there? How will Ezreal deal with everything that's coming at him? Find out next time on an all new episode of Kindle Gem Z. Red Glitch Out._


	9. Ezreal and Yasuo vs Nocturne

**Disclaimers: I don't own League of Legends. If I did, I wouldn't have to pay for my skins and would probably be able to afford much better food for myself.**

Ezreal didn't really understand what he saw when he walked into the room where he and Vi heard the scream from.

Honestly, what was in front of him was something that he didn't normally deal with in his joke of a life or experience as an explorer.

What was in front of him you ask?

Well, it was Nocturne, who was already strange by himself, but he seemed… darker maybe? More sinister, if that was possible.

"Nocturne" seemed to be about to attack the woman who tried to get him to jail, before Vi jumped in without any hesitation to attempt to attack the specter.

"Nocturne" paid no mind, ignoring Vi as she loss all momentum and fell to the floor, clutching her chest, panting heavily as if she was hyperventilating.

Ezreal froze instantly, needing to rationalize what to do in this situation since Vi, someone who packs much more of a punch than him even without her metal arms, just got easily defeated by what seemed to be Nocturne, but a bit off.

Instantly realizing that he'll either be affected by Nocturne's fear if he gets too close and that he'd be pretty much intangible to physical attacks anyways, Ezreal charged up a Mystic Shot straight at Nocturne who seemed to just be draining both the women's energy instead of attacking.

Caught surprised by the attack, having been more focused on the 2 people in the room and not expecting a 3rd, the spectral being was forced back by the magical energy, hissing as he looked directly at the source of the attack.

Ezreal blinked.

"Well, I was smart enough to not rush in headfirst, but I still managed to be just dumb enough to attack the nightmare fuel without any plan." Ezreal said as "Nocturne" instantly moved towards him, the woman and Vi seemed to have calmed down as the attention was taken off of them.

Ezreal instantly dashed, deciding to hopefully be able to run towards somewhere with someone that can help him.

Too bad Nocturne was always one of the faster champions able to easily catch up to Ezreal easily, picking him up as his nightmares flashed through his mind.

Piltover burning because he was out exploring, unable to protect it.

His friends sprawled across the land.

Jayce with his Mercury Hammer broken, lying on his back as his lab was destroyed all around him.

Vi, crippled, both of her arms were missing, her face was in an expression as if she saw something sadder than the loss of both of her arms.

Heimerdinger, the poor yordle, all that was left of him was his head, a bloody mess was all that you can see.

Corki, all that can be seen was his airship, in pieces as he was nowhere to be found, no traces of the old yordle that Ezreal had grown accustomed to seeing every once in awhile.

Ziggs, the crazy bomber who's explosive personality always made Ezreal smile, pieces of him were everywhere, ironically, they seemed to have been his own bombs as his signature smile was etched into the earth.

Orianna in pieces, her parts still seemed to be functioning, but that was a fate worse than death.

Even the residence of the bar he always go to, Twisted Fate, Riven, Sivir, Gragas, Jax, etc. they all seemed to have lost their color, drained and weakened as they looked almost ghostly.

Then there was one of his closest friends, Caitlyn. Oh god, what happened to her? She seemed to have had her insides torn out, own rifle stuck in her shoulder, with a look that pretty much showed how her last moments were of her begging, pride broken.

"NO!" Ezreal mentally yelled, but to no avail, he went through more images of his friends' death. Lux, Teemo, Thresh and even Garen.

There was nothing stopping the nightmares from going on in his mind, he was unable to save them. They were all dead and he wasn't there to save them.

"HASAGI!" Ezreal heard in somewhere in the back of his mind, as he instantly snapped out of the nightmare, seeing a menacing Nocturne in front of him, feeling a strange, but familiar signature from him.

Nocturne was suddenly hit by a fast and blinding tornado, blowing him away.

Ezreal looked in the direction of his savior, already knowing who it was.

Yasuo stood in the same position of when he sent out his tornado to blow Nocturne away.

Yasuo breathed heavily, having just woken up and looking around to see a dark creature holding up a young blonde boy by his shirt, with him seemingly unable to fight back.

Realizing it was Nocturne attacking Ezreal, he instantly sent out a tempest to repel Nocturne, which promptly made him let go of Ezreal and get blown away.

Ezreal regained his composure, looking rather pale, before he realized who his savior was.

Blinking, it didn't take long for him to talk.

"Yasuo! You're awake!" He exclaimed, regaining his composure as Yasuo stared at him, realizing that he was seeing him through some kind of visor that told him everything about Ezreal.

Shaking his head, he took a look at his hands. He was covered in some type of metal suit…

His mind flashed back to a scientist suiting him up, before there was an explosion. One where Zed who was also in the program with him caused.

Weird that a ninja was the one to cause the explosion. Oh well.

Remembering what had awoken him and a fellow champion being saved, he looked over at Ezreal.

"Yes I am, where am I and why was Nocturne attacking you?" The wind samurai asked, instantly on guard as his visor told him the details of everything, apparently it had night vision, which proved useful for scouting out, just in case the specter came back.

"You're in Piltover. I found you lying on the streets and had to save you from a robot ninja Zed. I also don't know why the fuck Nocturne is around here right now. I thought the summoners had him chained up somewhere!" Ezreal yelled, clearly angered at the recent events, as Yasuo's visor told him of his rise in blood pressure.

Yasuo scanned the area. It seems the wind blast got rid of him or demoralized his attack.

"Shoot! I forgot about Vi! She was also under the nightmare effects!" Ezreal suddenly remembered as he dashed back to the kitchen.

Deciding that if it wasn't for Ezreal, he would have been dead, Yasuo followed the younger champion, making sure his back was safe, due to his honor as a samurai.

Ezreal found Vi heaving and panting in a corner as the women seemed to be passed out. Helping the fellow Piltover champion up, he made sure she was safe, since he saw firsthand what Nocturne nightmare abilities does.

"You okay there?" Ezreal asked, glad to feel and see both her arms were still there.

Vi looked up towards Ezreal with fear in her eyes, before after staring long enough, she realized it was her friend, nodding as Yasuo checked over the woman.

The scanner told him that she was in a coma, when she'll wake up is unknown. Suddenly, a screen popped up on his visor, asking him if he would like to contact the hospital.

Seeing why not, he found that he could just think yes and it'll call them.

Interesting.

Walking over towards the 2 Piltover champions, he waited before speaking up.

"I contacted the hospital; the woman should be getting some help soon." Yasuo said as they nodded.

"Thanks for showing up Yasuo. Who knows what that Nocturne would have done with us?" Ezreal said, shivering a bit.

"Sorry, for bringing you here indirectly, Vi, I didn't want you to get mixed up in this." Ezreal said with a little guilt.

He had no quips currently, the visions that Nocturne showed really bothered him.

"It's alright, Golden Boy. I was doing my job after all… Now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to just go on break… Stop by Caitlyn's office for me please? Tell her I'm not feeling well…" Vi said as she staggered off.

Ezreal wanted to protest, seeing as how she was weak and wouldn't be able to defend herself, before Yasuo stopped him.

"There's no one hostile coming towards here or able to contend with her nearby." Yasuo stated. "Leave her be, she needs to recover on her own, this is Nocturne that just attacked us after all."

Not really feeling the need to argue with a guy wearing a computer pretty much, the Piltover boy looked over at Yasuo.

"Something was off about Nocturne though, sure he was the same old spooky dark guy, but there was another weird feeling from him." The Prodigy stated, looking down as he held his chest.

It hurt for some reason.

"Hmm… seeing from previous scans, it seems that Nocturne had some energy from the void infused into him. Strange." Yasuo said, solidifying Ezreal's earlier mental comment that he was wearing a computer.

"Robot Samurais and ninjas, Void beings and something about ascension…" Ezreal muttered to himself. "What is going on around here…?"

_There we go! Yasuo to save the day! I'm planning on making Yasuo into a portable computer that can fight by the way. _

_Yes, that was Void Nocturne as a skin._

_Yes, Ezreal has a lot of friends._

_Yeah, Nocturne is pretty broken._

_Yes, Yasuo's suit is going to pretty much be a "make things up as I go along to fit the situation" type of suit, because I want him as an integral part for whatever plans I have for Piltover Days._

_Sorry if there was no comedy this chapter. I just feel the need to set up some stuff for an actual story. _

_I'll see you next time… I can't make it back into Gold… There was an AP Shaco top last ranked game… What made me annoyed was "It seemed fun on youtube so I tried it." I'm so annoyed right now._


End file.
